The Sacred Light: A Forgotten Power
by KR-Orion
Summary: An Ancient Evil has reawakened. When one hero from one world not enough, Fate has decided to call the aid of Seven Heroes. From DIFFERENT realities. Accepting OCs until June 25th. Reviews are cool. Flamers will be sent as food to the Weeping Angels. One more Multi-Series Crossover!


**The Sacred Light: A Forgotten Power**

 _Okay People listen up, it's been a long time since I did anything on my old story. Mainly because I had a hard life the past few years and the fact I lost the info on the story._

 _So instead, I writing a new story based on some RPs that me and my girlfriend do over the phone. (OIY! I know you people tend to do this too, so don't be making fun of me!) Anyway, our RPs involved OCs for different types of series such as Legend of Zelda, Mobile Suit Gundam, Super Robot Wars, Yu-Gi-Oh, Kamen Rider, Saint Seiya and even things like Supernatural, The Librarians and Doctor Who._

 _So the Disclaimer is that I DO NOT own any of these. Well, expect this and my OCs, so there. Into the Unknown we go. Allons-y!_

* * *

 **Prologue: The Origin of Light and Darkness**

Within the ruins of appears to be a futuristic city ravaged by war, an old man living within a library is writing in what appeared to a journal of sorts. Outside its walls demons, monsters and even corrupted humans were searching for something….. Or someone. Realizing this, the old man sighed knowing his time was running out and went back to writing.

 _"Final Entry, Date XXXX, XX_

 _The team has fallen. The Darkness finally slain the one thing, the only thing that could stop it._

 _I can still remember it like it was only yesterday, the Divine Beings foretold and forewarn of an ancient evil that was breaking free of its seal, wreaking havoc, chaos and even Death. They also told us of how to find the 7 that could stop it. Not just in our world, or even our galaxy, But also in different Times and EVEN different Universes._

 _This conflict began long ago before there was even light. At that point there was only darkness, devoid of life, devoid of order. Only craving the extinction of any form of creation that would be born and any form of light that would glow bright. However, a light was created from a being, so powerful that it could leave it's realm without destroying another in the process. This was what would later be known as the Big Bang as various civilizations would called._

 _For as long as it could, the Darkness constantly struck at this mysterious Light only for each attempt to end in failure. It wasn't until in the year 2012 it discovered a flaw to the barrier this light protected itself in, "if one who devoted him or herself to Darkness were to slay the Light's Champion, then Darkness shall enshroud the Universe in an Eternal Night, leading all forms of creation to succumb to extinction." So to ensure this would come to past, The Darkness now naming itself "Aeternus Mortem" sought out many who had evil in their hearts to its cause._

 _This group called the Liberation of Order and Life went all over to search for this "Champion of Light" to slay, bringing with them death and destruction to any that crossed their path. Many brave souls attempted to fight, drive away and even persuade this Order to cease their search, but none were successful. Or living…._

" _ **THERE HE IS! KILL HIM AND BRING HIS CORPSE!"**_ a demon roared out. The old man, closing his book then pulled out something from his pocket and said quietly…..

"Hyper Clock Up."

 **HYPER CLOCK UP**

Then just as fast as the demons found him, he was gone.

At another area in the city, at a desecrated Shinto Shrine…..

 **HYPER CLOCK OVER**

The old man reappeared. Because of using the Old Hyper Zecter, no doubt he would send his greatest champions as they can sense the temporal energy it gives out. Knowing that they will come here next, he quickly opened his journal and wrote more, desperate to finish what he was writing…

"… _.there isn't much time left til they find me, so I will cut to the chase. The Light predicting what Mortem was planning, sought out not One Champion but Seven! Seven people whose despite what others say about them, chosen to bear the burden to fight Mortem and defeat his Order once and for all. As such, many battles were fought, Shadow Games, Armored Warriors against powerful monsters, Legendary heroes facing Dark Lords, Gods against Titans or Giants, Mobile Suit skirmishes and even through Time and Space itself aided by the Last Timelord himself. The final and tragic battle took place within the walls of Sanctuary, where the last few Saints of Athena hoped to aided and defeat the last and powerful champions of Darkness. However Cain, Khronos and Gremlin Phantom strengthened by the_ _Philosopher's Stone_ _had cut_ _down Sagittarius Seiya, Grand Pope Taurus Harbinger and even the Omega Saints before slaughtering the Seven Heroes in cold blood. The leader of this team, said this in his dying breath,_

"Aeternus may have finally succeed in his quest but know this, As long as a speck of hope still exist, The Sacred Light will always return. AND HE WILL NEVER TRIMUPH!

 _With that, the young Platinum Ptolemy Saint perish in combat…_

 _And so as I prepare for my end at the hands of these monsters, I urge you, FIND THEM! FIND THE NEXT SEVEN CHOSEN TO BE….."_

"Ahh… Not even bothering to say hello, Kiki?" a unknown voice called out, before impaling him with his Scythe, Backbiter. The Old man was now revealed to be Aries Kiki, the Last Gold Saint was slain Khronos…

"Hmph, pathetic stalling us just to finish this? Don't make me laugh Saint. Aeternus finally won. And there is nothing anyone, no Everyone can do to stop him!" he said turning to Cain. However, Gremlin was the one who felt it…. An ancient seal being disturbed and breaking into pieces. "Wait there's something coming out of the ground!" "Such Tremendous Cosmo! Even more than Mother has!" Khronos growled out trying to keep his balance and prevent himself from falling. Cain, noticing something raising out of the ground from where the Shrine once was gasped in shock "T-That's…..he stalled us for that to be released!" Gremlin overcoming his own shock, spoke out "Quick! Someone Kill it befor…"

The said being, Genesis Star-God Sophia glared at the three dark champions before roaring out in pure bloodlust. And with that, the Earth, the Galaxy, the flow of Time even the multiverse itself with the exception of the journal having been blessed to journey to someone worthy to find it…

Had Ended….. And been reset for a new Multiverse.

May the Sacred Light Forever Triumph…..

* * *

 **Okay people here is the Start of my new fic**

 **Here is a list of the following Series I will include in here. And mind you, there will Multiple Earths so one Earth won't be overcrowded and such**

 **Old Earth:**

Legend of Zelda (Genesis and Child Timelines)

Soul Calibur Series (Mainly Second to Fourth)

Inuyasha: The Final Act

Naruto Shippuden Manga (That Means NO Fillers)

Mabinogi

 **Spirit Earth:**

Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds Season 2 (will include Xyz and Pendulum Monsters if you want them)

Soul Eater (Anime Only)

Blue Exorcist (Anime and Manga)

Saint Seiya Omega (Using some elements from Legend of Sanctuary Movie)

Percy Jackson and the Olympians/ Heroes of Olympus (Book version only, NO REFERNCE OF THE MOVIES ALLOWED!)

The Kane Chronicles Series

 **Modern Earth:**

Kamen Rider (Mainly Decade, OOO, Fourze, Wizard, Gaim and Drive; will include other Riders if asked)

Doctor Who (Series 2-4 for anyone who is a Tennant fan)

Supernatural (During Season 10)

Once Upon a Time (During Season 4 Hiatus)

The Librarians

Tiger and Bunny

 **Advanced Earth:**

Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack

Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam: A New Translation (Mechs and pilots only)

New Mobile Report Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz

Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn

Mobile Suit Gundam Seed and Seed Destiny (Mechs and Pilots Only)

Mobile Suit Gundam 00 the Movie: A Wakening of the Trailblazer

Super Robot Wars Original Generations

 **Now something else about this. Such a work will require the help of various OC's so from this day until June 25** **th,** **I would anyone who is interested in this to submit an OC if they like. HOWEVER, the OC must not and I REPEAT NOT have an item that is use by any of the characters from these series. If they do have an item, you Must have a reason for it. I must also say if your OC is related to a Character by family, friend, rival or whatever; then I MUST ask why they do.**

 **Here is how the form should be like this:**

 **Name:**

 **Series and World Character is from:**

 **Age:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Outfit Appearance:**

 **Personality:**

 **Likes/Dislikes:**

 **Weapon/Item/Deck/Mobile Suit or whatever:**

 **Bio:**

 **Here is Mine for an Example**

Len Tanner

 **Series and World:** Spirit Earth; Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds

 **Age:** 20

 **Appearance:** 5' 10", Lank Build, Emerald eyes, Brunette Hair styled like Eiji Hino, Japanese-Caucasian

 **Outfit Appearance:** Brown Bomber Jacket, White T-Shirt, Blue Jeans, Hiking Boots

 **Personality:** Tends to be open-minded, very oblivious to crushes, blunt in times of crisis, can't lie to save his life

 **Likes/Dislikes:** Likes having fun in duels, cats, tinkering with machines; Dislikes people who are jerks, dogs, getting caught in rain

 **Deck:** Shining Heart; Light Warrior Deck that focuses on summoning Arcana Knight Joker and use Freed the Brave Wanderer

 **Bio:** Coming from a family of drifters, Len rarely speaks about his family as he left them as they did with their parents. Despite being separated from them, Len tends to call every now and then. He comes across a duelist who gotten so frustrated that he kept on losing that he throws his deck away. Not one to be wasteful, Len goes over to pick it up and feels a connection to the deck.

Over time, he rebuilds the deck various cards until finally focusing on Light Attribute Warriors. Satisfied that it can hold its own even against monster that people bragged about being invincible, he travels from town to town to challenge various opponents. Soon enough after hearing about one-of-a-kind dragons in Neo Domino, Len heads off not knowing things are about to get crazy….

 **And so there you have. Remember, Deadline for OCs will end on June 25** **th** **. Til then, I'm off. Geronimo!**


End file.
